This invention relates generally to a cover panel for an access opening to a threshing region of an agricultural combine, and more particularly, to a unitary blow molded cover panel insertable into and positionable in the access opening for blocking access to and escape of crop material from the threshing region therethrough.
It is well known to provide cover panels for access openings through side sheet frame members adjacent to the threshing region of an agricultural combine, including plastic molded cover panels. Reference in this regard, Haar et al U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,713 B1, issued Dec. 4, 2001 to Deere and Company. However, such known molded plastic cover panels disclose only a separate gasket added to the edges thereof to provide effective sealing against passage of crop material from the threshing region through the access opening, particularly along a lower peripheral edge thereof. Additionally, the lower edge of the reference cover panel seals along the outer surface of the side sheet, not the inner surface thereof facing the threshing region, such that crop material can collect on the lower inner edge defining the access opening, and could be more likely to escape if the panel becomes loosened or is removed.
Accordingly, what is sought is an improved molded cover panel that eliminates the need for added gaskets, and which provide a better sealing arrangement along the lower peripheral edge of an access opening to a threshing region of another agricultural combine.
According to the present invention, a one piece blow molded cover panel removably positionable in an access opening in a structure adjacent to a threshing region of an agricultural combine, which provides many of the above sought features and advantages, is disclosed. The structure typically includes an elongate upper edge facing away from the threshing region, an elongate lower edge opposite the upper edge and facing toward the threshing region, and spaced side edges extending between the upper edge and lower edge, defining and extending around the access opening, the access opening having a predetermined upward to downward extent between the upper and lower edge and a predetermined side to side extent between the side edges. The cover panel preferably includes an inner wall, an outer wall generally co-extending with the inner wall in spaced relation thereto defining at least one cavity therebetween, an elongate upper peripheral edge connecting the inner and outer walls and enclosing an upper periphery of the at least one cavity therebetween, an elongate lower peripheral edge connecting the inner and outer walls and enclosing a lower periphery of the at least one cavity therebetween, and elongate spaced, side peripheral edges connecting the inner and outer walls and enclosing opposite side peripheries of the at least one cavity. A lower inner lip extends downwardly from the inner wall and the lower peripheral edge along substantially the length thereof, and an outer upper lip extends upwardly from the outer wall and the upper peripheral edge along substantially the length thereof, the cover panel having an upward to downward extent as measured between the upper peripheral edge and the lower peripheral edge thereof only marginally smaller than the upward to downward extent of the access opening, and the panel preferably having a sideward extent as measured between the side peripheral edges marginally smaller than the sideward extent of the access opening, such that the cover panel is positionable in covering relation to the access opening with the lower inner lip in abutting relation to the lower edge of the structure and the outer upper lip in abutting relation to the upper edge of the structure, providing effective retaining, sealing, and enclosing functions.